Cracking the Case
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: On a slow night in the lab, the team come up with their own case to try and solve. The mystery of Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle. GSR. R&R -xx


**Cracking the Case**

**A/N**: Another little oneshot, just to keep myself busy.

Hope you enjoy!

Read and review :D

-xx

_**xxx**_

It was a slow day in the lab, for once. There were no crime scenes to get to, results from various areas were taking longer than usual to get to the required investigator. The team had situated themselves in the breakroom, all with a cup of coffee in their hands. All but two.

"Do they really think we don't know there is something going on?" Catherine was the first to break the comfortable silence, nodding her head in the direction of Grissom's office, directly opposite the break room.

Almost instantly, both Nick and Greg's heads, all turned in the direction Catherine's eyes were fixed on. Grissom sat behind his desk, an open file in his hands, but his eyes weren't on the file. Sara was perched on the edge of the desk, to his side, a smile on her lips, their laughter filtering through to them.

Greg scoffed at the suggestion, rolling his eyes and looking away, distastefully. "How can we notice something when we all know there is nothing there? What would Sara possibly see in Grissom that I don't have, eh?" He muttered, folding his hands across his chest, sulking like a child.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh at him, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Awh, poor Greggo. Just can't admit it, can you?" She laughed, and her eyes found themselves looking back at Sara and Grissom. "We'd be pretty poor CSI's, if we couldn't identify what was going on there."

Nick gave a small shrug of his shoulders, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Ah, I don't know. Griss doesn't seem like Sara's type. I mean, she was with Hank, right? How different are both of them?" He said, racking his brains, looking for evidence to support the theory; that was what they did here.

Greg nodded in agreement, smugly. "Yeah. Sara need's a man, a big, sporty guy, who can look after her." He stole a glance in their direction, pulling a face and looking away.

Catherine shook her head, sighing softly. "Boys, maybe it's just the fact that I am a woman, but there is definately something going on here. And as for Gil not being the right "type" for Sara, that is the furthest from the truth. Both are work-aholoics, right? When have you seen either of them take a vacation day? I think it's clear enough to say they're both as big a science geek as the other. They don't like, nor are very good at communicating, no offence to either of them. If you ask me, they're a match made in heaven."

This time, it was both of the boys who rolled their eyes, how sickeningly woman-like. "Actually," Nick piped up, "Now that you mention it, both of them actually took a day off, two weeks ago. On the same day."

"That doesn't prove anything!", Greg was quick to bark, getting quite annoyed. Why couldn't they see that Sara really wanted him?

Nick leaned forward, leaning on his hands on the table, chuckling to himself. "Well, lets look at the hard evidence. Grissom gave Sara a Christmas present last Christmas. Did any of us recieve a present from him?" When he recieved no answer from both, he continued, "Maybe it's just that you've mentioned it to me now, Cath, but there are a lot of looks between them, lingering touches." He trailed off, thinking back on as many occasions as he possibly could. "I mean, they've known each other a lot longer than any of us, he thought her at University. How much do we really know about their relationship then?"

"But, it's illegal for a professor to have a relationship with their student, just like it isn't allowed for a boss to have a relationship with his employee. Grissom doesn't seem to be the one who would break the rules." Greg said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, but when someone is in love, they do things they wouldn't normally do." Catherine finalised, earning a nod from Nick.

"Who's in love?" The suprise voice from the doorway caused all three CSI's to jump in their seats, turning to face the doorway.

"Grissom, Sara.." Nick began, a little flushed, stumbling over his words. "Em.. Greg was just telling us a story, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind repeating it for you, would you, Greg?" Nick said, smirking as he turned to look at Greg.

Greg blushed slightly, running his hand through his hair. "Emm.. Well.. You see.." He was terrible at improvisation.

Sara laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I'm sure it was fascinating, but we better be off, Gris." She said, touching Grissom's arm slightly, her eyes on him.

Catherine sat forward in her chair slightly, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Go? Where to?"

"Oh, case came in, 419. out in Freemont Street. Anything else, I want you guys on it, okay?" Grissom said, looking at them all. All three nodded and said yes, before Sara and Grissom turned and walked away.

grissom looked up to Sara, amusement shining brightly in his eyes now. "Do you think we were the subject of their discussion, the two people in love?" He asked, his voice low, but smiling softly. His hand hound the small of her back, guiding her around the corner.

Sara laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah, it was definately us they were discussing." She said, her amused smirk playing on her lips. "Anyway, first one home, wins?" She wagered with a wink.

"You're on, Miss Sidle."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Fiiiin!

Love it, hate it? anyway, let me know.

Hope you enjoyed :D

-xx


End file.
